Kuroto Hourai
Pelaaja: Essi Hahmon nimi: Kuroto Hourai Fandom/Teos: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru "UraBoku" (Betrayal Knows My Name) Ikä: 15 Ryhmä: Norma Huone: Kerros 3, huone 12. Kämppiksenä Kippei Tachibana. Journal: masterofizanagi (=Kuroto käyttää aseenaan Izanagi-nimistä mustaa katanaa.) right|thumb|200px Ulkonäkö: Kuroto on ruumiinrakenteeltaan laiha ja jotakuinkin sen pituinen, kuin hänen ikäisensä pojan olettaisi olevankin. Pituutta on siunaantunut jonkin verran yli 170:n sentin ja hennon ruumiinrakenteen puolesta pojan voisi olettaa olevan jossain määrin hiukan alipainoinen. Kurotolla on mustat, puolipitkät hiukset, jotka tavallisesti peittävät toisen hänen suurista, kullanvihreistä silmistään. Ilme pojan kasvoilla on usein surumielinen, suupielten ollessa kääntyneinä alaspäin ja kullanvihreiden silmien katseen ollessa kylmä ja välinpitämätön. Hymyä tai mitään muutakaan onnellisuuteen viittaavaa ilmettä Kuroton kasvoilta on käytännössä mahdotonta havaita. Kun Kuroto suuttuu, hänen pupillinsa laajenevat ja kasvoille ilmestyvä raivo saa hänet näyttämään aivan toiselta ihmiseltä. Kuroto pukeutuu monipuolisesti sellaisiin vaatteisiin, joissa on helppo liikkua ja jotka tuntuvat mukavilta päällä. Lapsena Kuroto käytti paljon huppareita, nyt vanhemmalla iällä erilaisia kauluspaitoja ja t-paitoja joko sellaisenaan tai farkkutakin tai jonkun muun pikkutakin alla. Housujen ja kenkien puolelta tavallisimpia ovat esimerkiksi farkut, tennarit ja pitkävartiset ja nyöritetyt saappaat. Zweilt-tunnus, Kuroton omalla nimellä varustettu sormus kulkee myös aina mukana. Tämän lisäksi Kuroto kantaa mukanaan kaulaketjussa toista, edelliselle parilleen kuulunutta sormusta. left|thumb| Persoonallisuus: Kuroton luonne on osittain nähtävissä jo kun vilkaisee hänen kasvojaan. Hän on hyvin vakava ja harvasanainen, jossain määrin jopa epäkohtelias nuori mies, joka ei aina ajattele etukäteen sanomisiaan Hänen elämänsä tärkeimpiin asioihin on aina lukeutunut shogi, jonka pelaamisen hän aloitti seitsemänvuotiaana muutettuaan nykyisen partnerinsa ja tämän isoisän luokse. Sittemmin Kuroton taidot ovat karttuneet siinä määrin, että hänestä on tullut nuorin ammattilaispelaaja ja täten hän on saanut lisänimen "shogin ihmelapsi". Kuroto suhtautuu vakavasti ja peräänantamattomasti kaikkeen mihin ryhtyy, oli kyseessä sitten päätös lopettaa jotain itselleen tärkeää tai kostaa entisen partnerinsa kuolema. Cadenza-niminen mies, joka on vastuussa Kuroton edellisen partnerin kuolemasta, kuuluu Kuroton vihalistan kärkipäähän eikä poika lepää ennen kuin on saanut kostonsa. Mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuu, sitä Kuroto ei itsekään tiedä. Oikeastaan hän ei edes näe elämällään olevan muuta tarkoitusta kuin kosto. right|thumb| Menetettyään edellisen parinsa, Kurotosta tuli yhä sulkeutuneempi ja vakavampi ja hän lakkasi ottamasta kontaktia muihin ihmisiin. Kun Senshiroun isoisä kuoli, Kuroto otti asian hyvin raskaasti ja oli aikeissa lähteä ja jättää Senshiroun, koska ei halunnut tämän joutuvan muistelemaan isoisänsä kuolemaan johtanutta iltaa, joka tapahtuisi väistämättä aina, kun Senshirou näkisi hänen kasvonsa. Vielä nykyäänkin Kuroto kokee, ettei ole ansainnut olla onnellinen, koska on tuonut niin paljon epäonnea ja surua ihmisille, joista välittää. Kuroto on melko helppo saada nolostumaan ja vihastumaan, missä erityisesti hänen nykyinen partnerinsa tuntuu olevan mestari. Erityisesti söpöksi ja kunnolliseksi pojaksi kutsuminen saavat Kuroton punastumaan nolostuksesta ja varsinkin Senshiroun ollessa kyseessä, Kuroto käskee tätä ärtyneesti olemaan hiljaa. Kuroto ei osaa ottaa muitakaan kohteliaisuuksia kovin hyvin vastaan. Erikoiskyvyt: Kuroto on osa Giou-klaania, joiden jäsenten sanotaan olevan "Jumalan koskettamia" ja jotka omaavat erikoisia kykyjä, joiden avulla he puolustavat ihmisten maailmaa ja sen tasapainon säilymistä duras-nimisiltä hirviöiltä. Taistelu Giou-klaanin ja durasien välillä on ollut pitkä ja väkivaltainen ja Zweiltit ovat kerta toisensa jälkeen syntyneet uudestaan, jotta sota saataisiin viimein päätökseensä. Kuroto käyttää aseenaan Izanagi-nimistä mustaa katanaa. Kuroto myös kykenee liikkumaan valonnopeudella. Kuroto on myös seitsemänvuotiaasta lähtien pelannut shogia ja kohonnut vuosien varrella nuorimmaksi ammattilaispelaajaksi. Kuitenkin, keskittyäkseen täysillä duraseja vastaan käytävään taisteluun, Kuroto on äskettäin hylännyt shogin ja sanonut, ettei aio enää koskaan pelata. left|thumb| ''Fun fact -mainintana: "He particularly likes green tea ice cream, as in he really likes green tea ice cream. When a bunch of thugs Senshiro and Yuki butt heads with knocks his ice cream to the ground, he stops telling the two not to get caught up in other people's fights and instead, goes into a rage about his ice cream, going "dark" as he punishes the offending thugs. (from: UraBoku Wiki)'' Nykytilanne: Myöhään illalla käyty shogi-peli ja keskutelutuokio Yukin kanssa sai vanhat muistot heräämään Kuroton mielessä. Hän makasi seuraavan yön valveilla, miettien edessä oleaa taistelua, Cadenzaa ja vihaansa tätä kohtaan. Hän nukahti vasta aamunkoitteessa, mutta ennen nukahtamistaan hän oli päättänyt, että lähtisi Cadenzaa vastaan yksin. Kuroto tiesi, että Senshirou tuskin tulisi pitämään hänen ideastaan, mutta hän ei halunnut riskeerata enää toista ihmiselämää. Cadenzaa Kuroto ei kuitenkaan koskaan päässyt kohtaamaan. Sen sijaan hän heräsi keskeltä laajaa, vierasta ja autiota metsää. Muuta: :: - Kuroto tulee 20. jakson puolivälin tienoilta, pian sen jälkeen kun Kuroto oli todennut Senshiroulle, ettei halua tämän sekaantuvan taisteluun ja vahingoittavan itseään. :: - Kuroto on 15 vuoden ikänsä puolesta nuorin Zweilteista. :: - Kuroto pitää kovasti japanilaisista makeisista ja hänen suurin suosikkinsa makeiden ruokien puolelta on vihreän teen makuinen jäätelö. right|thumb| Lukujärjestys 2011-2012: MA: TI: KE: TO: PE: LA: SU: Ihmissuhteet: -tulossa- Aikajana: -tulossa- Luokka:Essi Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Norma Luokka:Mies Luokka:13-F Luokka:Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru Luokka:Sinkku Luokka:Hiroshi Kamiya Luokka:1-E